


Blue.

by SuperSam



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, but not really the fic is just about a funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Inspired by a prompt I received on tumblr. Not attached to any fandom, features my OC.





	Blue.

Tabby had always loved blue. Her room was blue, her hair was blue, all of her clothes were blue, she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing any other color. As a kid, she would scream and rip off any clothes that weren’t blue, but now that she was 16, she just refused to go anywhere she couldn’t wear a full blue outfit to.  
Which made the upcoming funeral for a family friend rather difficult.

She didn’t understand why she had to go, she barely knew the man, and her parents usually had no problem with letting her stay home alone! But this time, her parents were making her come with them, and they were making her wear a black dress!  
She had tried to convince them to either let her wear blue, or let her stay home, but they had refused.

“Tabitha Williams, you’re going to the funeral, and you’re wearing black.” her mom had said. “It’s disrespectful to wear any other color.”

She had a plan though.

She tucked her favorite dress and shoes into the purse they were making her carry right before they left the house.

They drove in near complete silence for 3 hours before they arrived at the location of the funeral. Now was the time.

“Hey mom,” Tabby started “I’m going to go to the bathroom before the funeral starts, okay?” 

“Okay dear, but don’t take too long, we’ve only got a few minutes to spare. We’ll meet you there.” Her mom replied offhand.

Perfect. A few minutes was all she needed.

She ducked into the nearest bathroom, and luckily it was empty. 

She closed the stall door behind her, and pulled her dress and shoes out of her purse. She changed as quick as she could, and walked out of the bathroom. As she expected, her parents weren’t there, having gone head to the room the funeral was in. 

She walked slowly, a little uncertain. She reached the room, took a deep breath, and opened the door, walking in wearing her sky blue dress.

They were just a minute or so away from starting the ceremony, and her parents hadn’t noticed her come in. 

The dead man’s wife, up at the podium, locked eyes with her… and smiled. It was weak and hard to see from the back, but it was genuine all the same. 

She took a seat by her parents, who noticed her change of clothes, and started to say something, but were cut off by the start of the woman’s speech.

The funeral went by slowly, friends and family of the man going up to speak and reminisce about the good times, speaking of how he wouldn’t have wanted tears and bleak faces at his funeral. After the last speaker stepped down, everyone dispersed from the seats and went to mingle and exchange condolences. The man’s wife quickly walked over to her with tears in her eyes.

“Hello, my name is Emily, and I just wanted to say thank you.” she softly said.

“Thank you??” Tabby replied, incredulous. “Thank you for what??”

“For wearing blue.” Emily responded. “It was my husbands favorite color, and it’s what he would’ve wanted everyone to wear today.”

Tabby and her parents were stunned into thoughtful silence as Emily walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much, but currently all my other work is on my tumblr blog @theradicalace. I'm also more likely to respond quickly if you contact me there, rather than here.


End file.
